As Marie writes
by Marie2010
Summary: Rated MA SEX this is my story and no one else's. please review it dont matter if u like or not.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story and no one else's. this came right from my head as messed up as it is. I hope you like and please make sure to tell me if you like it or not. Thank you for reading.

She walked around the chalk circle on the floor she had drawn just a little while ago for her demon.

"I'm not sure I'm hearing you right."

He watched her the whole time knowing she would not take the news well of the Council's children going Earth side. It meant the end of the war and the Dragons had lost. They had fought so hard and long to stop the Council but it seemed nothing they did could stop them. So when he had found out the Council had indeed mated with the Elements and Fae and the children were sent over the day before from his father he had thought long and hard on what to do. Only one thought kept going though his head over and over. The one thing that could give him the two things he wanted so badly, Rosa and getting out of Hell and maybe go Earth side.

"I can only tell you what has been passed on to me. I know nothing more of it." He said as he watched her walk over to the table. The table where she kept all her magical things including the powder to send him back.

"To hell with what you found out. I know you know more then you're telling me!" She said picking up a vase and threw it at him where it only bounced off the circle to fall to the floor.

"You do, of course, realize the irony in throwing something at me right?"

"I am in no mood for your jokes tonight, Adramelech! All the fighters that died trying to stop them from doing what they have now done. We were never meant to go Earth side." She growled at him.

"Well, you don't want jokes, but how about a solution?"

She stopped walking around. He knew he had her but he just had to keep her now.

"You'd better make it interesting." She said picking up the dispelling salt off the table ready to throw on the circle if he got out of line, or as it was often the case, annoyed her. "I won't hesitate to send you back to hell the traditional way."

Adramelech's cocky smile faltered when he saw the tiny vial of holy water she held in her hand. That was about the only thing he knew of that could scar him or even kill him if done right. "The Council has mated with the Elements, have they not?" She nodded in an annoyed fashion. "Nobody thought such a union was possible." She started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Get to your point. That and going Earth side is what my people and others have been fighting against. I'm losing my patience."

"I can see that. What I was going to propose was: Why not try something like that union between us?" The foot tapping stopped, and her hand moved away from the ingredients that would banish him.

"Would something like that even work?" He laughed as she said it, he had her.

"We can attempt it first. I will send 6 demons, one from each circle of hell, to mate with 6 of your females. If the union is successful…" He looked at her with his arrogant smile. "You'll mate with me. Our child will be the king that rules the human world. I mean if people from here go though why not make it ours? You know how weak they are."

She smiled lightly, came closer, and leaned in a little. Adramelech did everything in his power not to lunge forward – if only to kiss her. He could give her the world if he had to. Instead, she suddenly did something that made him very angry. "And what's to say that you, a demon, will remain loyal to such a thing? What tells me that you won't simply kill me the moment I bear the child?"

"Because we are kindred spirits. I don't need to rule the world, and neither do you. But we do want it to fall to our favor, and beneath the might of our offspring, it's possible. And…" He didn't want to say it and give her power over him but it was like trying to hold water in your hand it just slipped out. "I love you, Rosa, and I would like nothing more than to hold you and kiss you and give you the world and make a child with you. My demonic powers be damned, I'd surrender them just to live out the rest of my life with you."

She smiled at this – and Adramelech's black heart softened. He truly did love the bitch. "Very well, I'll give you a single chance. The 6 maidens we will bring to the summoning room. You bring a demon, one from each circle of hell. If the children are born, and I get a suitable mate of either gender for our child."

"That won't be necessary – I can ensure that our child is a male."

"Then if there is a suitable female amongst those born, then and only then will I mate with you. Agreed?" She aimed her dark green eyes into his.

"For you? Anything." She reached for the dispel salt. "No need. I'll return on my own." He vanished in a puff of smoke. She drew a much wider circle, this one allowing for the demons and the females to mate. She then opened the door and rung a bell upon her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex knew his summons when he heard them and was at the door in only a few moments. "You called, my Queen?"

"Ah, Alex. I have a request of you. I need 6 women, all of childbearing age, all unmated, and don't worry about class as long as they're beautiful and strong. It might be better even if they where of the lower class." Alex nodded in a stoic fashion. Queen Rosa often issued strange commands, and this was not the most unusual by far. As he bowed and left, she sat down in the chair she had laid out for Adramelech. She took a moment to ponder what she was doing.

"What on earth am I doing to my people?" she whispered to no one.

Or so she thought.

Alex was Queen Rosa's personal bodyguard, her trusted manservant, and her jack-of-all-trades. In short, his job was to do anything she wanted. He had served her well as he worked for her and would be damned if this simple request should cause him to perform the forbidden and ask 'why'?

"No, she's never led us astray once in two-thousand years!"

You're lying to yourself, Alex. The war which nearly wiped out our species, how long ago was that? Only a few days?

This seeded doubt in Alex's mind, but he would do his job. His loyalty was to the throne, and the ruler. Doubt might would be fatal to him one day he had no room for it.

He had no trouble finding the 6 women. Most of the able-bodied men had been killed in the recent war between their kind and the Council and Fae. There were hundreds of unmated women, and beautiful ones by the dozen. He needed only 6, in particular. He went from door to door. His face was not unknown, or, for that matter, unhandsome, and several times he heard a giggle from the women he spoke to and several said yes, of course! Anything to serve the Queen, and of course, would Alex perhaps enjoy some company?

He did his best to pick females of differing backgrounds. In fact, the most beautiful was one from the poorest district. She had a lean look to her, and while she wasn't beautiful, she had a fair face that was accented by her long dark hair strung back into a braid that went down to the middle of her back. Her features were sharp and her bright eyes portrayed intelligence and a glacial color. She came from one of the poorest families, but was a hard enough worker to earn the food she needed to stay healthy as well. Alex had picked her when seeing that she had many of the qualities desired in a young noble.

When he brought them to the castle, he told them to wait in the foyer while he spoke to the Queen for further directions.

She was proud of his quick handiwork, but when she told him the next direction, he lost his composure. Instead of becoming angry, she smiled at his embarrassment and sent him away.

When Alex returned, it took quite a lot of his iron will to prevent himself from blushing. "I've just spoken to the Queen. She has ordered that you are to erm… be… um… stripped of your clothes immediately and-" One girl giggled and suddenly Alex's face became a deeper burgundy than his cloak. "Washed until completely clean and… well… given a nightgown. You'll be spending the night in the castle." He took his leave immediately amongst the giddiness of the girls. Queen Rosa was merciful, and told him that the maids would assist the girls from henceforth. He could leave. In fact, she insisted upon all males leaving the north end of the castle.

As Alex passed by the girls, who upon sight of him of course began giggling again, he could not have left faster. But once he was out, the doubt began to worm into his mind, now free of the embarrassment. What did she need from them or want them for?

Yeah what did she what with them? lol find out next time on as Marie writes lol


	3. Auther Note

Note from me lol

Ok people I do have more to the story but I want some reviews. That way I can keep up with if you like it or not. Come on help me out here, you know you want to.

But this story is mine that I have been working on for a little while. I thought I would let some people read it to see if I am any good. So I want the good, the bad and the hell, so let me have it. Come on give me what you got.

PLEASE?!

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

Queen Rosa had thought about this too much. First she wanted to experiment with the 6 women first, then she wanted to be one of them. Now she only thought that she deserved the right to mate with the most powerful demon, but that the other women should wait so that her son could have a younger mate. Then she gave up on that one. She wanted them all to come at the same time. So she would have to do it all in one night to pull it off.

She had given the maids explicit orders to lead the girls into the great hall, where Adramelech would appear at midnight with 6 demons ready to mate. The girls had been told to expect anything, and despite their giggling, they seemed to understand. She really didn't care if they knew or not, but she didn't need them to fight the demons. She really didn't need any of them to die. The demons love when something fought back with them.

Shortly after eleven rings of the bells, the 6 young women entered the great hall. The circle Rosa had drawn was massive. They would all mate at one time. Once the girls stepped in they couldn't step out till morning and neither could the demons. She also put a spell on the door so no one could open it till the circle was broken by her.

She looked over at the women, who seemed shy suddenly in the presence of their queen. They were all lovely, but none of them were as beautiful as their queen, which furthered her arrogance that she should bear the first child.

"Here is what is to become of you tonight." The girls all looked up. Their eyes were all bright, which was good. She didn't want dull minds amongst the seed for the new species. "You are going to mate with demons that will come at midnight exactly. We have lost the battle but not the war. If the Council thinks it can get away with what they have don't they have another thing coming. Our children will be the start of a new race that will take back what we have lost." There was an excited murmur amongst the girls.

"You are to bear children, whom you will raise regardless of beauty, intelligence, or regard towards their actions. You will raise them in the castle and they will go to the best schools, and just think one of your children will be Queen to my son's King and don't think to try and fight it and don't trying leaving though the door."

The girls nodded, and the girl from the poor district stepped forward. She had long brunette hair and wide gray eyes. Her frown was not unpleasant, but rather gave her a sagacious look. "There is no room in here for us to shift into proper form for mating. If you'll excuse me." The girl said looking down.

"Of course." Queen Rosa said, as she nodded. She would normally have told the girl to be silent, but she didn't want to offend the girls. After all, one of them would raise her son's wife. She would have to live with one of them. "This will require some unusual actions on our behalf. You are to mate them like humans."

Another murmur went though the 6 females. They could mate like humans amongst themselves, but it was common knowledge that no pregnancy would occur between a mating like that. It was acceptable and considered contraception to 'mate like men'.

At twelve rings, Rosa took a few drops of human blood and sprinkled them into the circle along with the other stuff she had put into it so that the woman were sure to get with child this first time she was not going to leave everything up to a demon. The circle was still warm from its earlier use. She watched as Demon by Demon started to appear around the room. There only seemed to be three types of Demons as she studied them.

"Two are from the fourth circle, two from the fifth, and two from the sixth." Adramelech gestured to the men as he just puffed in beside her.

"There are eight circles of hell." Rosa remembered one of her earlier conversations with the demon. "You could procure nobody from the higher circle?" Adramelech's grin only widened.

"I thought you might say that, you can not get some one from the eight, but the seventh king of the seventh circle of hell I talked to, and after I described you to him, he was quite interested in the proposition. Of course, you still have to mate and raise the child with me."

"I'll draw the circle in my bedroom. You can both come there." Queen Rosa turned to the girls, but the Demons were already picking the female that they wanted.

Some of the females it seemed couldn't listen. They were trying to get out the door but where getting shocked when they touched the sides of the circle and others where fighting the demons while most just gave in and did it.

"Adramelech, can't you tell them to take human form before some one dies? I would like to keep them all."

With out saying a word the demons started to change shape. She watched as they started to turn into some of the sexiest men she had ever seen. Turning to the maid at the door, "I'll leave the rest of this up to you. Prepare each girl a comfortable room until the time she gives birth. They are not to leave the castle no matter what. Other then that they can do and have what ever they want or need."

So you guys I really need some words from u. I mean do you like it or not ? Do I need to go another way ? Or stay the path I am on ? I will not be putting up the O so hot next part till I get some words. Its already written though so it up to u on if I put it up or not lol. Anyway I just need to hear from u all.


	5. Chapter 4

Yes I know this shouldn't even be up here but if any of you really love to read as much as I do then you really won't care too much.

Ok people I know some of you would really like a back story on everyone but please believe me when I say you really want need it. All this really doesn't matter. It just tells how everything got so fucked up and pushed to far and how we ended up with some many diff people & beings in our world. Thanks for the R&R if after a while every one still needs some back story I will fix though. But please keep the words coming.

& here is just a taste till I get some more reviews.

Rosa stepped into her room and before drawing the circle, began mixing an elixir. She did not completely trust Adramelech's promise to ensure a male child on the first try or of he getting with child in human form. It also took up to a year of matting before a dragon could get with child. The fertility drug she was mixing should guarantee a child. It was slightly stronger then the one she used on the women in the great hall. She drained the bitter drink the second it was finished then drew the circle.

Adramelech appeared almost immediately. "Well, where is this king of the eighth circle?"

Adramelech smiled.

"Hold on a moment." He held up his hand. It was like trying to watch a flower bloom. You knew it was happening but you just couldn't see it, it was just suddenly a different sort of being standing in front of her.

He wasn't just handsome – he was gorgeous. He stood tall, upright, with a beautiful posture, a handsome figure, and eyes that Rosa seemed to lose herself in. They reminded her of opals, always shifting in color and never staying on one for too long. There was no white it seemed, no pupil; it was like his whole eye was just that one color. He had blonde hair almost to the middle of his back. He had rings in his nipples. The only other thing he had on now was some silky red pants on his lower half that just seemed to hug his hips showing just how happy he was to be standing in front of her. His pale white skin might be compared to the moon on a night when it was especially bright.

Rosa could only stare. She lost all composure.

"Does it not please you?" The man asked standing there in all of his glory.

She regained herself the second she heard Adramelech's voice coming from the god-like man.

"You are the king of the eighth ring of hell?"

"I am."

Rosa seemed to smile. "Since how long?"

Adramelech smiled his cocky smile. "Since I took over the throne by killing my father and eating his heart."

"You committed regicide?"

"Earlier this evening, when I suspected you would only mate with the king of the eighth realm. So, you are to mate with me and the most powerful demon in the eighth ring of hell all at once, and I have you all to myself."

Rosa suddenly realized the depth at which he loved her and would go to just to have her.

"You seal a hard bargain, Adry."

"I like when you use my pet name." Adramelech said, as he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arm's just gliding his finger tips across her skin.


End file.
